A day at Disneyland
by KODfreak
Summary: Sorry for the wait, but I finished it! anyway, It's the day when Frank promised to take Columbia to Disneyland, and Riff and Magenta tag along as well. Columbia helps Frank through the airport, but for the first time, feels embarressed toward his mannerisms, and little romantic scuffles happen here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Columbia was looking forward to this day for a long time. Frank promised to take her to the happiest place on earth. He only agreed to take her, because Frank knew what his version of happiness was, so to go to a place which claimed to be even more enjoyable seemed a like a great place to go. Columbia tried to explain to him what a theme park was, but he still did not understand. His planet never had such things. But it didn't matter. Frank N. Furter and Columbia had their bags packed. Of course Columbia would show him how to get through the dreadful predicament known as… the airport. They were getting ready to leave the castle.

"Are ya ready to go Frankie?" Columbia asked with a smile.

"Columbia, Darling. Why do I have to wear such ridiculous clothes?" Frank said looking at his plain shirt and pants.

"I was just thinking people would stare at you if you went with your normal clothes." She answered.

"Of course they would!" Frank said ripping them off and exposing his transgender clothing underneath. "It's because I look magnificent! I want them to look!"

"Aww, okay." She said smiling. "At least wear your cloak."

"Very well." Frank said going to fetch it. Columbia walked down the stairs.

She saw Magenta dusting around, and Riff Raff nearby.

"So you really are going huh?" Asked Magenta. She was kind of jealous.

"Yep."

"Riff and I will alone." Magenta said looking away.

"You know, I did get extra tickets in case you and Riff want to go." Columbia said, which caused Magenta to stop.

"Who would look after the castle?" Magenta asked.

"Frankie's friends could! They offered to do it!"

Magenta smiled.

"It's a good thing Riff and I already packed. Good luck convincing the master."

"Oh that will be easy, watch. FRANKIE!" Columbia screamed.

"Yes?" he called back.

"RIFF AND GENTA ARE COMING WITH US!"

"WHAT!" Frank yelled coming down the stairs in his cloak.

"There is no way they are coming with us!"

"Master, you promised Riff and I a reward for our loyalty!" Magenta said.

"It is true master." Riff Raff added.

"You better let them come with us, Frankie." Columbia said crossing her arms. He couldn't say no. She looked so adorable when she was angry.

"Ugh! Very well. They can come if they want." Frank said. Magenta and Riff Raff went to go get their suit cases. They came back and all four of them went out the door. Before they left, Riff Raff called a couple of friends to look after the castle. They got into Frank's truck. Frank drove while Columbia sat in the passenger seat. Riff Raff and Magenta sat in back.

"So where is this place you call an airport?" Frank asked Columbia. She gave him directions and told him which streets to turn at.

"I hope this will be fun Riff." Magenta said as she smiled and leaned against Riff Raff.

"They say Disneyland is very magical, my darling." He answered while kissing her on the forehead. After awhile, they reached the airport, and Frank was impressed by the place. He wondered how airplanes worked. Frank drove up to the car lot where he would need to get a ticket from the guy at a booth.

"Frankie, take the ticket and keep it somewhere safe." Columbia said. They parked the car and all four of them walked out. Frank ordered Riff Raff and Magenta to carry the bags for them. Columbia handed Riff Raff her heavy bag.

"Oh! How much luggage does an earthling need?" Riff Raff murmured to himself. They entered the airport and Columbia lead the way to the place where they put the bags on the conveyer belt.

"Okay, so four bags?" they lady said putting them on the scale. The lady checked all their tickets. Columbia then led the group towards security. Many men around the airport looked at Columbia and her clothing. Frank started to get jealous.

"Sir you are going to have to take that cloak off and store it in the bin." One of the security guards said.

"With pleasure!" Frank said whipping it off dramatically. Everyone gasped and stared. Columbia couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She loved him just the way he was, and felt comfortable with all of his friends who admired him, but these people were normal. Some laughed at the sight of the two of them. Riff Raff and Magenta rolled their eyes. Frank put his cloak in the bin and sent it down the conveyer belt. Frank had to take all the metal off of him, and high heels. They all went through the metal detector. After they all put their shoes back on, they continued through the airport.

"Frankie, you can put your cloak back on now. People are staring!" Columbia said, her cheeks were red of embarrassment.

"But darling Columbia, I want them to look! And that cloak was making me hot, and not in a good way." Frank said as they reached the loading area room. They found some chairs to sit at.

"You two." Frank said pointing to Riff Raff and Magenta. "You go find Columbia and I something to eat. I need to use bathroom!" Frank said leaving. Columbia was alone now.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Riff Raff and Magenta looked around for a restaurant. They decided to choose one that was popular. They noticed a long line at McDonalds.

"I hope the food here is acceptable for the master." Riff Raff said.

"He will eat whatever we get him." Magenta answered. The smell coming from the restaurant smelled good, but they didn't know what to order. Before they knew it, it was their turn to order…


	2. Chapter 2 finally arriving

"May I take your order?" asked the guy at the cash register.

"Yes, I will have uh…uhhhh." Magenta started to say.

"We will order…" Riff Raff looked at the menu. He didn't know what to choose. He looked at a number one, and thought it was the number one best food.

"Four… er uh, number ones." Riff Raff said.

"Would you like fries with that?" The guy asked.

"Uhh, sure."

"Okay, and anything to drink?"

"Yeah, uh… four waters."

"Alright that will be 10.50$." The guy said As Riff Raff paid the man. The people quickly made the food and put it into one big bag. Riff Raff took it and started to walk with Magenta back to the chairs. But as they neared the place, they saw Columbia laughing, and were shocked to see her talking to another guy. They decided to hide around the corner to see how Frank would react. He came out of the bathroom, strangely waving good bye to all the suckers who gave in to temptation, and went toward Columbia. He made a very angry and jealous face as he walked towards her.

"You! Get away from my Columbia!" He yelled pointing at the man.

"Frankie! We were just talking!"

Frank took out his secret whip he kept in his cloak and started to whip the poor man. He screamed and fell to the floor. A few security guards came and pointed tasers at frank. Riff Raff and Magenta ran to them with the food.

"Frankie! My poor boy." Magenta started to say, and Riff Raff made a very confused face. Magenta winked at him.

"Uh yes my son. Sorry sirs, my er, son has anger issues, he is no threat to anyone." Riff Raff said. The guards bought it and went back to their business.

"Thanks for getting out of trouble my loyal servants." Frank said. He turned to Columbia, who had tears in her eyes.

"FRRAAAANNNKIEEEEEEE!" She wailed. Frank felt a little guilty, and sat down next to her. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You know I don't like it when my little girl sees other guys."

"But YOU see other guys all the time!"

"But you are my one and only girl, and I don't want anyone else. And I still will fulfill my promise to take you to Disneyland." Frank said which caused Columbia to smile.

"Awwww, Frankie!" Columbia said and kissed him on the cheek.

"We are now boarding section A, rows 1 through 22." The airline worker said over the intercom.

"That's us Frankie!" Columbia said getting up. The four of them walked over to the lady taking the tickets. They then boarded the plane. It was a rather big plane, 2 seats on the sides and five in the middle. Riff Raff and Magenta sat in the two seats in the middle closest to the right, while Frank and Columbia sat in the seats on the right side. They went through the whole safety spiel, and the plane took off. When it was at the height that was safe enough to walk around the plane, the stewardess ladies started to serve some drinks. Since Riff Raff had an aisle seat, he could see a couple of Stewardess ladies giggling at him. He did not know what this meant.

It was a long plane flight. Day became night, and most of the people on the plane slept, including Frank, Columbia, and even Magenta, who was leaning on Riff Raff and clinging onto him. Riff Raff couldn't sleep, because he usually falls asleep late. He was reading a book to pass some of the time. One of the stewardess ladies that were giggling at him walked up to him. She had curly brown hair, and was kind of thin.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh. Hello." Riff Raff said putting his book down. "By the way, why were you laughing at me?"

"Well, it's just a way of saying that you look, you know kind of cute." She said with a smile.

"Cute?"

"Well yeah, and hey, is she your girlfriend?" She asked pointing to a sleeping Magenta.

"You mean lover?" Riff Raff asked.

"Girlfriend, lover, yeah."

"Well yes then, she is."

"Oh, okay, I see."

"She's also my sister." Riff Raff said, which completely shocked her, and she backed away a bit.

"Wha…WHAT? She asked.

"Well yes, she is the only thing I really care about."

"But dude! She's your sister! To think that you two… EEEEWWW GROOOSE!"

"What, are you judging me? My Magenta is the most beautiful woman who ever lived, and I am glad to be her lover."

"You're crazy dude. Thanks for nothing." She said walking away. Riff Raff turned out the light and went to sleep.

"Attention passengers! We are now making our final decent in California, John Wayne airport." The pilot said waking everybody up. They landed, and exited the plane. As Riff Raff left, the stewardess stuck her tongue out at him.

"What was all that about?" Asked Magenta.

"Nothing." Riff Raff answered.

Columbia led them to the baggage claim. Again, people were staring at both Frank and Columbia.

"When is my bag coming, Columbia?" Frank asked impatiently.

"It takes a little bit for them to put the bags on."

"OHH! Could they be any slower?"

Finally the bags were sent down, and Frank went to eagerly collect his. Riff Raff looked over at his sister, who seemed to have something on her mind.

"Is something troubling you, darling?" asked Riff Raff.

"I just want to know why that one lady stuck her tongue out at you."

"Don't let that bother you sis."

"Just tell me!"

Riff Raff let out a deep sigh.

"When everybody fell asleep, I stayed up to read. That lady came to talk to me, and she was shocked and disgusted when I told her we were lovers and siblings." Riff Raff explained. Magenta looked away, and Riff Raff noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Are you disgusted by me?" She asked to the shock of Riff Raff.

"NO! Magenta. You are the Most beautiful person in Transylvania, no in the whole universe! You mean everything to me! My love for you shines brighter then the moon lit shores of Transsexual." Riff Raff told her. Magenta's tears were now that of joy. She was smiling.

"AAWWWWW!" Columbia squealed as she witnessed the two of them kissing.

Riff Raff and Magenta grabbed their bags as well as Columbia's. Columbia led them to the rental car lot.

"Frankie! Let's get a cool car!"

"Oh Columbia, you know I like something big and manly." Frank answered.

"But Frankie, uhh, if you show up at Disneyland with a car like that, people won't think you are important!"

"Hmmmm, you're right. I must find one more suitable."

Frank chose a car that looked pretty snazzy. They finally reached the resort in the late afternoon, so it was decided to stay at the Disneyland hotel for the night and go in the morning. They checked into a room with two beds.

"Frankie, look! They have a pool! Let's go swimming!" Columbia insisted.

"Very well." Frank said. They got their bathing suits on, and headed towards the pool. Frank wore something similar to his everyday cloths, while Riff Raff wore regular trunks. Columbia and Magenta wore two pieces. They were in the Jacuzzi talking while Frank and Riff Raff were in the big pool.

"Ya do do do dooo swim the warm waters of the sins of the flesh."

"Master are you singing?"

"Oh that. Ahhh it's just one day I want to do a floor show."

"Maybe someday."

"Yes. Hey Master, I'll race you to the end of the pool and back. Winner pays for dinner." Riff Raff challenged.

"Oh! You are so on! You know I never run out of energy!" Frank said as they began to swim.

"What are they doing now?" asked Columbia in the Jacuzzi.

"I have no idea. Say Columbia?"

"Yeah Maggie?"

"Do you think it's weird that Riff and I are… well… romantically involved?"

"Oh. Well gee. I mean… I'm alright with it."

Magenta was looking away.

"But uh, you can love whoever you want! Who's to say we're not all related in some way? Well, at least You, Riff and Frankie."

"Ha! I win Riff Raff!"

"I was going easy on you master! Best two out of three!"

Columbia got out and walked over to them. Frank swam over.

"Frankie, quit your clowning! Come join me in the hot tub!"

"But Columbia, I would much rather prefer if you were to come…IN HERE!" Frank yelled grabbing her into the pool.

"WOOOO! Frankie!" Columbia said loudly giggling. Riff Raff looked over to Magenta, who was smiling at him in a lovingly way. He got out and joined her.

"Riff, were you bonding with the master?" asked Magenta.

"Well, not in the way he would call it. I guess the master is alright once you get to know him."

Magenta laughed.

"The way the light illuminates the pools. It reminds me so much of…home."

"We'll go back some day." Riff Raff said holding her close. 


	3. Chapter 3 riff's problem

_**The next morning…**_

"FRAAAANKIEE! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" yelled Columbia.

"Oh Columbia, what time is it? I need my beauty sleep." Frank said under the covers.

"GET UP FRANKIE! GET UP! LET"S GET BREAKFAST!"

"Very well. Magenta! Riff Raff!" Frank called. He watched them slowly get up out of bed.

"Columbia, we have all day to see Disneyland." Riff Raff told her.

"BUT I WANNA GO NOOOOOOW! I'm SO EXCITED!" She squealed. Everyone got ready, and left the room. They took the elevator down to where the hotel's buffet was. Frank decided to announce his arrival to all the people inside.

"THE PRINCE OF TRANSEXUAL HAS ARRIVED!" He yelled. Some of the people laughed. Columbia was embarrassed.

"Frankie, calm down!" Said Columbia.

They got in line for the buffet. They each got certain items such as waffles, hash browns, omelets, bacon, and sausage. They paid for the food and sat down. They all tried the food.

"Oh my! This is WAY better than Magenta's cooking!" Frank exclaimed. Magenta scowled.

"How rude." She said. "My cooking is way better, right Columbia?"

"Wellllll."

"Magenta, you could put this place out of business." Riff Raff told her.

"You're just saying that." She said smiling and turning away.

"No, I mean it. You're the best cook I know."

"Oh Riff." Magenta said. They finished their breakfast, exited the hotel, and made their way through Downtown Disney. Columbia had to keep Frank from going in one of the clothing shops. They finally got to the main gate, and Columbia got crazy with excitement. They gave the tickets to the guy working at the front gate and entered the park. They looked at the map.

"Okay, you and Riff go one way, and Frankie and I will go by ourselves. We'll meet up later!" Columbia told Magenta.

"Alright let's meet up at the Walt Disney statue at 3:30." Riff Raff said. Nobody was there. They already left.

"Come on Riff. What ride should we go on first?" asked Columbia.

Riff Raff looked at the map. But out of all the rides on the list, there was one that seemed the most interesting. Star tours: the adventures continue.

"Hey Magenta, look at this one! Star tours! Why, if they could give us a tour of stars, then they most certainly take us back to Transsexual!" Riff Raff said excitingly. They followed the map and hurried over to Tommorowland. They were surprised by the look of the place.

"Riff! It looks just like…"

"Home." Riff Raff finished.

They walked over to Star tours which had a long line. Riff Raff got the attention of a cast member.

"So can you take us on the next flight to Transsexual?" he asked. The man laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I can tell you are not from around here."

"We are from Transsexual Transylvania." Magenta told him.

"Transylvania? You mean that town in Germany?" Asked the cast member. Riff Raff and Magenta's eyes widened.

"There's a town on earth called Transylvania? Riff, could that mean?"

"Yes Magenta, a colony of Transylvanians must be living somewhere on earth!"

" I can see it's your first time here, so I will be nice and cut you to the front of the line. This is a ride. It is kind of like a simulation." The guy said. He led the couple through a door, and through a hallway, which ended with them at the front of the line. They were given 3D glasses, and were sent to the preshow area. After watching the confusing pre show, they boarded the ride cabin, and strapped in.

"I wonder what this is all about." Said Magenta. The ride began, and they visited many simulated planets of star wars. The cabin rocked and shook. Riff Raff loved it. Magenta was screaming at times and holding on to Riff Raff. After a bit the ride ended, and the two exited the vehicle.

"Riff! Oh! That ride was awesome! It just shook and shook! What a rush! The master would like this especially!"

"You're right! It was great!" Riff Raff exclaimed as they entered the gift shop. They encountered the cast member from before.

"Hey guys! If you liked that ride, you should go on Space Mountain! I'll tell my friend to get you to go to the front of that line too!" They guy said. Riff Raff and Magenta excitingly nodded. They were led to the entrance of Space Mountain, where another guy led them to the front of that line. They looked around at the loading station, which look a lot like the architecture of Transylvania. They boarded the rollercoaster, and off they went. They went up the lift hill, and they were mesmerized by the sound track. They went down the first few hills, and Magenta screamed in thrillness. She held Riff Raff's hand as the ride progressed. Riff Raff was enjoying himself as well. The ride went through some dips, twists, and turns but finally ended with the photo tunnel. Magenta was smiling, and her hair was more messed up than usual. They eagerly exited the ride to see their photo. It consisted of them smiling, and enjoying their time.

"Oh Riff, I love it! Let's get it!" Magenta said. Riff Raff bought the Picture.

"Oh Riff. I need to use the ladies room. That Ride shook my body up!"

"Alright." Riff Raff said as he followed her to the restroom. Magenta went inside. While Riff Raff was waiting, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey cutie, fancy meeting you here."

It was the stewardess lady.

"What! You? How did you get here? Did you…follow me here?" Asked Riff Raff.

"Well you could say that. I came here to meet you." She said getting closer.

"Uhh, can't you just leave me alone?"

"Uhh, no! You're mine now."

"I'm sorry, I am already taken."

"Who, with your sister? That's not real. But this is!" she said ring her arms around him and deeply kissing him. Riff Raff desperately tried to pull away, and when he finally did, he turned to see Magenta, with a shocked expression on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"Riff, I knew it! I knew you were disgusted by me!"

"Magenta! That's not it at all!" Riff said. Magenta ran off into the park.

"I'm glad she's gone." The stewardess lady said.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone!" Riff Raff yelled running off to find Magenta. He kept running until he ran into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me." Riff Raff said.

"It's okay."

"Wait, Columbia?"

"Riff?"

"Columbia, why are you crying? And where is the master?"

"Oh Riff. *sniff* it all started when Frankie took me to ride the haunted mansion…"

_**To be continued… oh and fans, I got a special treat for you! I uploaded a video on YouTube, and it consists of Riff Raff making a cameo appearance in the show King of the hill. just go to my account link on my profile.**_


	4. Chapter 4 explanations and forgiveness

"Frank was taking me on the haunted mansion, so when we got there, Frank looked at the place…"

"Look at this place! It's magnificent!" Frank exclaimed.

"Yep! Just wait until you see the inside." Columbia said. They got in line, and after about a five minute wait, they got inside the first room. The spiel played.

"_When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightning sounds echo through the halls, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight."_

"This place is rattling my bones!" Franks said. One of two doors opened and they entered the stretching room. There was a flash of lighting, and a fake skeleton was hanging in the rafters. Frank was shocked and pleased at the same time. They entered the portrait corridor, and rode the ride. Frank was so mesmerized by the ride, with its detail, look, and special effects. After the two of them exited the ride, Frank made his next big announcement.

"I AM GOING TO BUY THIS MANSION!" Frank yelled to some cast members.

"Frankie, calm down! You can't but the ride!" Columbia said, her cheeks red of embarrassment.

"You there young man, how much for this mansion?" Frank asked.

"It's not for sale." The guy said laughing.

"Oh Really?" Frank said making a seductive face. The guy started to act as if he were being hypnotized.

"Oh uh, well, as charming as you are, the haunted mansion is not for sale."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"Frankie! Calm down!" Columbia exclaimed.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I? I'll MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE SIR, IF YOU GIVE ME THE MANSION!" Frank yelled a couple of other cast members started to laugh at Frank and Columbia.

"FRANKIE!" Columbia screamed.

"Ma'am, you better control your gay dad, or we'll have to escort you out, and take you back to whatever godforsaken trailer park you came from!" one of them said to Columbia. They were bullying them. Columbia began to tear up. She then ran away, crying.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Well, I'll admit that worker was rather rude." Riff Raff told Columbia.

"Yeah, they were a bunch of jerks. It's all Frankie's fault!"

"I wouldn't say that." said Riff Raff.

"What do you mean? He acted like an idiot!"

"Maybe to you, but back in Transsexual, he was quite typical." 

"He was? Well, what about you and Maggie? How come you two don't act like Frank?"

"Well, Magenta and I were born different than Master. We didn't dress up or anything like that, so at school, we were considered outcasts. He had no friends, so Magenta and I played together. As we grew up, we bonded more, and soon began to love each other more than a brother and sister ever could."

"Gee. I never thought about like that. Where is Maggie?"

"She ran away when a stalker Stewardess lady kissed me. She seriously thought she disgusted me. I am most certainly not but she doesn't believe me."

"Awwww, Riff. I'm sure she'll realize it was a big misunderstanding."

"I don't know."

"Come on, let's find her together."

"Alright."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Magenta was walking around the rivers of America near New Orleans square. She was still sobbing over the thought of Riff with another woman. She felt worthless.

"Hey! Magenta!" A voice said.

Magenta turned around. It was Frank.

"Hey Magenta, you haven't seen Columbia around here, have you?"

"No, I have not."

"Magenta, are you…crying?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Magenta, what is the matter?"

"I saw Riff kissing another woman."

"Oh. I would never expect Riff Raff to do something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Riff Raff seems like the kind of guy who would never cheat on his spouse. Me on the other hand, I could expect myself to do something of that sort. It must have been the other woman. She must have forced him into kissing her."

"Well, now that you mention it… that lady did seem kind of familiar… Oh I can't believe it! It was that flight attendant lady! I knew she was bad news."

"Well, I'm sure that Riff Raff was definitely not interested in that woman."

"Maybe you're right…for once."

Meanwhile Riff Raff and Columbia were beginning to walk through Fronteirland. They then noticed Magenta waiting around the rivers of America. Riff Raff ran up to her.

"Magenta! Okay, I know it looked like I was kissing that one girl, but she was coming all over on me. No, it's uhh, it was that girl from the plane and she kind of forced herself upon me. No, uh."

"Riff Raff! It was that stupid earthling girl."

"Uh yeah."

"I know you didn't mean to. It was a misunderstanding." Magenta said smiling.

"Oh, so can you forgive me?" Riff Raff asked. Magenta walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Riff Raff quickly sunk into it. After a bit they pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Magenta.

"Yeah."

"Columbia! The master said he had some sort of surprise for you. He's waiting for you in Main Street USA."

"Alright. I'll leave you two love birds alone." Columbia answered, cheerfully walking away to see Frank.

"What does the Master have in mind for her surprise?" asked Riff Raff.

"Trust me, when you hear about it, you will go nuts. It includes all of us."


	5. Chapter 5 the magical evening

So Columbia made her way past the statue and into Main Street USA. She wondered what Frank's surprise could be. She thought to herself that this surprise better be good. She hoped it wasn't like his past surprises. Finally, she saw Frank with his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something.

"Alright Frankie, what is the surprise?" Columbia asked.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." He answered. Columbia did just that. Frank placed something in between them.

"Now open them!"

Columbia opened her eyes. She was holding a black Mickey Mouse cap, and in between the two ears, was Columbia's name, sewed in with pink threads.

"I LOVE IT!" Columbia squealed pulling Frank into a hug.

"And that's not all, our day has only yet begun! We shall meet Magenta and her brother at the Indiana Jones ride!" Frank told her. They met up with Riff Raff and Magenta. They got in line.

"So has Master told you about his plan?" Magenta asked Columbia.

"SHHHH! Don't ruin the surprise!" Frank interrupted. They boarded the ride, and then they were off. It was an action packed, rough and turbulent ride. Frank was enjoying every second of it. Soon, the ride ended. They got off.

"Oh my! That car was just tossing me around! It was such a rush!" Frank exclaimed, he then calmed himself down.

"Let us go Columbia, there is much more to see!" Frank said as they went off. Riff Raff and Magenta went their own way.

"I can't believe Master decided to do this! I wonder what made him think of this plan."

"Well, let's not think about that now, because I want to ride the haunted mansion!" said Magenta.

"Ah yes, the famous ride which seemed to destroy relationships. This I gotta see." Riff Raff said. They rode the ride, and Riff Raff was impressed. The master was right, that place would be a very bitchin place to live. After the ride, it was decided to do a second ride on Space Mountain. They enjoyed themselves on that as well. But Riff's day seem to take and interesting turn once they got on the Disneyland rail road. They saw the dioramas of the Grand Canyon. Riff Raff thought about the strange history for earth, and was quite interested. Even more so once he saw the primeval diorama. The dinosaurs are somewhat similar to what his people's ancestors looked like. Soon enough, Riff Raff got interested into all the rides. Each one showed some history of humans, even if the ride was thrilling. But soon, night approached.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Frank took Columbia to eat at the blue bayou, the most expensive restaurant in Disneyland. They ate a wonderful and elegant meal under simulated stars. After that, Frank took Columbia by the hand, and they went up to a special balcony where they would view the special effects show, Fantasmic. They were given little desserts.

"Columbia darling?" asked frank.

"Yeah Frankie?"

"I realized that you deserve more respect, and that I care about you a lot."

"I feel the same way Frankie."

That is why I decided to do more here. It happens to be the month of October. And that means the nearby park, Knott's berry farm puts together a smashing Halloween event. I got us two hotel packages for us and Magenta and her brother. We will spend the night there.

"OH FRANKIE!" Columbia yelled kissing Frank as the show began. Riff Raff and Magenta were with everybody else.

"So Master did all of this for Columbia?" asked Magenta.

"Yes. He sure has been acting different. But I did hear Knott's was pretty cool. Huh, earthlings sure are an interesting bunch."

The show commenced, and ended with a fireworks finale. The four of them all met up, and walked out of the park. They went through downtown Disney, and to the tram station. Something tapped Columbia on the shoulder, but nobody else noticed. Columbia turned around and she couldn't believe it. She was looking at the black haired somewhat tubby man in front of her. And there was only one thing she could say at the moment.

"EDDIE!"

_To be continued… he he. That is if you want me to make a part two…_


	6. Chapter 6 the new guy

Criminologist: "Things are taking a different turn, and let it be known that with Eddie in the group, major changes will take place.

_**Meanwhile back at the tram station…**_

"EDDIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Screamed Columbia putting her arms around him. Frank and the others turned around.

"I had to clear my head, babe." Said Eddie. Tears were rolling down Columbia's face.

"Columbia! Un hand that filthy nobody of a man! The tram is coming!"

"Frankie! Eddie is coming with us!"

"Absolutely not!"

"FRANKIE!"

"Master, please." Riff Raff said.

"Do'h alright!" Frank said as they all boarded the tram.

"Who is that guy, Riff?" asked Magenta.

"I don't know, but master sure doesn't like him. Let's see what happens next."

"No Columbia! He is not sleeping in my bed! We are to sleep together!"

"THAT"S FINAL!" Columbia shouted.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Brad, those people sure are rude."

"Now Janet, they are probably from out of town. We probably won't see them ever again."

Back in Frank's row, they continued to complain. They complained all the way back to the hotel. They went up to the room.

"Wow babe! Look at this place! I can't wait to sleep in this bed!" said Eddie.

"Yep! Hey Eddie! Let's go swimming!"

"They have a pool? Bitchin!"

All of them got their suits on and went to the pool area. Frank, Riff Raff, and Magenta went to swim in the big pool, while Columbia and Eddie stayed in the Jacuzzi.

"Look at them. That man makes me sick."

"Master, can you really not get her out of your mind?" asked Riff Raff.

"I can't stand them. Columbia never treated me like that."

"Well, you did embarrass her." Said Magenta.

"I'm always like that!"

Frank could see the two of them laughing. Frank was upset.

"Cheer up master, you always sleep with people." Riff raff said.

"But Columbia was different. She had a different way of doing things. She was like my best friend… with benefits."

"Come on master. How about we go get some Ice cream?" asked Magenta.

"ohh, I think I'll go to the gym." Frank said as he got out.

"I have never seen the Master so mopey."

That night Eddie and Columbia slept in the big bed, while Frank got the couch. He sure was angry.

The next morning Frank woke up to an empty room. He had a headache. He thought the room was empty until he heard the shower running.

"Oh Columbia, I had a horrible nightmare that some fat guy was ruining our vacation!" Frank said as he slid the door open.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Eddie.

"Well hello there."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" 

"No, you get out of here! You're ruining everything!"

"I'm stayin right here!"

Frank paused for a moment.

"Mind if I… butt in?"

"What do you mean?"

About 15 minutes later the two of them were already in bed, and frank was smoking a cigarette.

"Now do you think we can reach an agreement?" asked Frank.

"Well, uh, gee I don't know."

"Oh come on."

"But I love Columbia!"

"Ohh! Get up! Let's find them before they find us here!"

So the two of them got dressed, and checked out of the room, as was the time to do so. They left the hotel and went into downtown Disney where Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia came up to them.

"There you guys are! We have been looking all over for you two!" Columbia said as she went up to Eddie.

"Master, when will we go to Knott's?" asked Riff Raff.

"About now I suppose."

They all walked into the parking lot and got in the car. The drive to Knott's was more annoying then Frank could withstand. Columbia kept talking to Eddie, and they both kept laughing, they soon reached the Knott's hotel.

He had enough.


	7. Chapter 7 a brilliant idea

They checked into the hotel, and set their stuff down in the room. Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, and Eddie went to the market place to shop, while Frank kind of walked by himself. He never felt so alone in his life, and did not like it when nobody was paying attention to him.

"Damn that Eddie. He ruined everything. Oh well. I guess I must wait until night fall so I can enjoy Knott's scary farm… alone."

He walked through the market place, but nobody was surprised at his appearance, they thought he was just one of them scary monsters.

"Ohh, it was all so perfect. My plans… ruined. All thanks to that stupid boyfriend of hers."

He kept walking until he sat on a bench, tired. He kind of felt like he should sit and think. But just then, someone walked up to him.

"Well, aren't you dressed up for Halloween?"

Frank looked up. Standing in front of him was a Goth woman. She had short black hair, eyeliner, and lipstick on. She also wore a short black jacket and top, and shorts. She was also wearing the same fish net leggings Frank was wearing.

"I could say the same to you too." Frank replied.

The woman sat next to him.

"My name is Carrie by the way."

"Well yes. I am Prince Fran N Furter of the Transylvanian galaxy."

"Really? You mean from Transsexual?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Because I am a princess on that planet. Well, I was. On the south side."

"You are from the south? Man, my people really hate your people. But I don't think you're all bad. And what do you mean by was?" asked Frank.

"Well, I was, but some little miss perfect over threw me, and sent me here. I made what you would call friends, but now I am alone. Some guy in my group who I thought loved me went into the arms of some other girl."

"Huh. That seems to be happening to us a lot." Said Frank.

"Yeah, one day I hope to return. Well, I gotta get going. I need to catch up to my group because we all need to be present for the discount."

"I'll see you around." Said Frank.

"See ya."

Frank got up and met his group at the entrance. Knott's scary farm was about to open. They had their tickets, and went up to the front turnstiles.

"I'm sorry sir, no costumes allowed." The security guard said.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! LET ME IN!" Frank screamed.

"Frankie, buddy, let me handle this." Eddie said.

"Sir, my friend here is wearing the cultural clothing of his native land. It would be pretty racist of Knott's to not let him in because of it."

"I guess so. Alright you can come in."

"That was pretty cool, Eddie." Columbia said as they entered. Frank was jealous. Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia and Eddie all left Frank alone again. He wasn't scared, and kept walking, until he noticed Carrie.

"Hey Carrie. Alone too?"

"Yeah. They all left. Say Frank? Come with me. I know a place."

Carrie took Frank's hand as they walked to the back of the park, where the abandoned dark ride, Kingdom of the dinosaurs, resided. They climbed to the top, and layed down, watching the stars.

"You know Carrie, I used to have great feelings for Columbia, a very close friend of mine. She was my little playmate. And now she's gone."

"Well, you know Frank, It's not like you can create your own playmate."

And just then Frank got an idea. A wonderful idea. This idea was the ultimate. He knew exactly what he could do.

"Carrie, You just made me hatch an idea! I will make my own!"

"Oh Frank, You couldn't do that."

"But I will! And you know, I should thank you for giving me the idea." He said.

"Oh Frank, I don't know, my last relationship was rocky." 

"Rocky. What a good name."

The two of them made love on the rooftop.


	8. Chapter 8 a little scuffle at Knott's

Meanwhile, Columbia and Eddie were in line for the log ride. They were next in line, but then a man in a wheelchair was ushered up to the front.

"Hey! What the hell?" Eddie shouted. The man turned around.

"Eddie?"

"Uncle Scott?"

"Eddie, what are you doing out of jail?"

Eddie looked nervous.

"Uhhh, well, the thing about that is..."

Eddie ran out of line.

"EDDIE!" Columbia screamed chasing after him. Columbia chased him until Eddie ran out the exit. She could hear sirens in the distance. Then Columbia began to cry as she walked back into the park. Frank was nearby, and ran over to her.

"Columbia?" Asked Frank.

"Oh Frankie!" Columbia wailed as she cried in Frank's arms.

"What has happened? Has that bum broke up with you?"

"Practically! He just abandoned me!"

"That slimy loser. Why would he abandon such a beautiful cutie?"

"Aww, you mean that Frankie?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you."

"It's okay, really."

"No it's not! I forgot how we were doing this in the first place. I completely unappreciated you kindness. Thanks for everyting, for taking us here, and the gifts and everything. I'm really sorry!" Columbia cried.

"It's okay Columbia."

Columbia looked into Franks eyes. Frank gave her his trademark grin.

"But you know, this was all unexpected to me."

"Yeah?" asked Columbia.

"I was thinking I would have to make my own playmate."

"Awww, were you that lonely?"

"Well, yeah."

"Come on, let's go try some mazes."

Meanwhile...

Riff Raff and Magenta were walking hand in hand in the carnevil area where a bunch of scary clowns were. Riff Raff was impresssed by the theming, while Magenta kept screaming and laughing when the clowns ran up to them. but then, two clowns simply walked up to them.

"Hey you two! You are supposed to be at terror of london!" They said as they thought the two of them worked there. They Led the two siblings to the maze, and situated them in a room.

"Riff. I think they believe we work here."

"Let's play along." Riff Raff said. When people came by, they yelled and shouted at them. Magenta acted threatening to the visitors. They had alot of fun with it. But then, two of the monsters that worked in that maze came up to them.

"Whoa whoa whoa." They said. "You two are supposed to be working in the asylum maze." they said escorting them out, and leading them to an aylum themed maze. They acted crazy to scare the visitors, and word spread really fast about their presense. They became so talked about that the line for the maze qued up all the way to the back. Riff Raff and Magenta enjoyed the fun, because they had no idea that they could be so scary just by being themselves. But then, once again they were confronted by two more characters. They were both wearing blue doctor uniforms. One was a man who was bald and wore glasses, and another was a woman with hair the same color as Magenta's but much shorter. They both didn't look very happy.

"So it's you two who are stealing our thunder." the man said. He sounded sort of like Riff Raff.

"Yeah. I don't think you even work here." the woman said.

"We're just having fun." Magenta said.

"Let's get them out of here." The man said as he went over and grabbed Magenta. Riff Raff struck the man in the face.

"Don't you touch her!" Riff Raff shouted. The woman grabbed Riff Raff from behind, but Magenta grabbed her off of him, and started punching the woman in the face as Riff Raff fought the man. The theme park goers thought it was part of the maze. Then as the two both ganged up on Magenta, Riff Raff took out his anti matter laser. The man and woman stopped.

"I think you two should get back to work." Riff Raff said pointing the laser at the man and woman. Magenta ran up to Riff Raff and held on to him for protection.

"Look!" The man said walking up to Riff Raff. "They even gave him a prop laser!"

Riff Raff fired the gun and the red lighting bolts hit the man, and he fell to the floor, dead. The Woman looked scared and tried to run away, but Riff Raff shot her too and she fell to the floor. Just then a young woman wearing a nurse uniform and her hair in a ponytail walked by.

"Cosmo? Nation?" She asked in a voice simular to Columbia's. Riff Raff shot her as well, and she then fell to the floor. Again, all the people going through the maze thought it was just part of the show.

"That'll teach them to lay hands on you." Riff Raff said putting the laser away.

"Come on Riff, Let's go find the master."

"Right." Riff Raff agreed as they found a way out of the maze. they walked around the park for a bit, until they finally found Frank and Columbia holding hands eating cotton candy.

"What happened to Eddie?" asked Magenta.

"I don't know." Riff Raff answered. They walked up to them.

"Hi Guys!" Columbia said with a cheerful smile.

"Hey." Magenta answered. Out of the corner of her eye Magenta spotted security guards looking at them.

"Riff." Magenta whispered. "I think they are mad about you disposing those earthlings."

"I think you are right. Master?"

"What is it my faithful handyman?" Frank said with a smile.

"I think we overstayed our welcome. Those guards are after us. Do you think you can distract them?"

"I'll do better than that." Frank said walking towards the guards. Riff, Magenta and Columbia followed behind him.

"Well, hello there." Frank said with a smile at the guards.

"Oh uh...hello." They said blushing.

"Listen you two groovay things. My friends and I need to leave. Can you escort us out?"

"Of course we can!" they said at the same time. They quickly escorted them out, and Riff, Magenta and Columbia headed back to Knott's hotel. They decided to go for a swim. They put their bathing suits on and went to the pool area. Riff Raff and Magenta were playing in the big pool while Frank and Columbia stayed in the jacuzzi.

"You know Riff." Magenta said to her lover. "I did think it was pretty sexy how you eliminated those earthlings like flies." She said getting close to him.

"Yes, it was pretty sexy wasn't it?"

"You were VERY sexy." She said putting her arms around him. Their faces moved closer to one another, until...

"CAAAAAANNNNOOOOON BAAAAAALLL!" Columbia screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran over and plunged into the pool, creating a huge wall of water that splashed Riff Raff and Magenta. When they all got back to the surface of the water, Columbia was madly giggling, Magenta had a small smile on her face, But Riff Raff had a small scowl.

"Awww, was Riffy Grumpy that I ruined your little moment?"

"yes, Riffy was grumpy." Riff Raff said rolling his eyes. Columbia swam up to him.

"Ha ha! Riffy was grumpy! Nah nah!" She said splashing water at Riff Raff. She quickly swam away.

"Hey! You get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Riff Raff said as he chased after her. Magenta watched, as did Frank from the jacuzzi with a curious look on his face. Riff raff cornered Columbia, and began splashing her. Magenta began to laugh, seeing Riff Raff act like a child. Frank walked over and dove in the pool. He Swam up to Riff raff and began splashing him.

"Leave my little Columbia alone!" Frank playfully said. Magenta swam over and began splashing Frank.

"Don't worry Riff, I'll save you!" Magenta giggled as she joined the fray. They all enjoyed the best moment of their lives.

The end. Unless... 


End file.
